Headliner
by calliebee11
Summary: Danny Phantom is flying Sam home, and a reporter gets a picture of it. When it hits the front page, what are Danny and Sam gonna do? DxS all the way! I've got so many reviews! Thanks, readers!
1. Front Page

Danny Phantom Phanfic 

**Chapter 1- Front Page**

Samantha, Sam, Manson woke up on a sunny Monday morning and grimaced, "It's Monday, and sunny, is the world out to get me?"

Her parents burst in singing Good Morning Baltimore, from Hairspray 2007, and Sam's grimace deepened into an all out scowl. "Leave me alone!" She said, pulling the red covers over her head.

"Everyday's like an ooooopen doooooor!!" Her mother's soprano warbled.

Sam jumped from the bed, pushed her parents out of her room, closed and locked the door, then collapsed on the bed, "My life get's worse every day!"

She changed into something a little different then the normal, she decided on wearing a black lacy camisole, a black mini- skirt with purple polka dots, purple leggings, and purple pumps, with black slouchy socks, she let her long and wavy black hair fall over her shoulders.

She grinned at the reflection in the mirror, then scowled, then smiled, no make up looked good today.

She set out to walk to school, wondering where her best friends, Danny and Tucker, were.

Tucker was a techno- geek, who was obsessed with his PDA, a girl named Valerie, and his red beret. But she loved him because he was her best friend, and she ignored his MANY flaws.

Danny was a different story. He was part ghost, from an accident that she caused, but that's a different story. He liked a girl named Paulina, who Sam couldn't stand, with her preppy freakiness. He had coal black hair that was always messy, but adorable, with clear ice blue eyes, that saw everything, except the most obvious. That was his profile, and oh yeah, she was in love with him.

She wondered where they were, this was getting annoying. Were they avoiding her? Was something wrong? She annoyedly brushed a strand of shiny black hair from her face.

Suddenly, she saw them walking a few paces behind her.

"Oh my gosh! You gave me a heart attack, guys!" Sam said, gasping.

"Do we know you? I don't, because you're TF, too fine, for TF, Tucker Foley." Tucker said. "Come on, Tucker!" She slapped him hard, "Wake up!"

"Hey, only our best friend, Sam, can do that!" Danny said, defensively.

"I am SAM, you retards!" She exclaimed, stopping to glare at them.

"Uh, excuse me? Sam Manson? Whoa, I thought you looked familiar!" A guy from behind Danny exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah, that's me. Why is everybody freaking out so much?" Sam asked, rolling her eyes.

"Cuz you look hot." The guy said, winking at her. Sam blushed, "Yeah?"

"Definitely. See ya at school Sam Manson?" He flirted.

"Definitely." She echoed.

When the guy had left them to jog to school, Sam squealed, "He was sooo cute, and he LIKES me!" 

Danny scowled bitterly, "Jerk! He doesn't care about you! He just cares about how your butt looks in that mini- skirt!"

"Why do you care?!" Sam shot back, annoyed that Danny was being so dumb. I mean, seriously, he is so clueless, she wouldn't wait forever, right, well, she might. Could he be, gasp, JEALOUS?

"Because you deserve better than that jerk, Sam, and if you can't see it, than I- I can't see you!" He stormed away.

"He is such a retard!" Sam exclaimed, angrily, and rolled her eyes. She stomped off too.

Tucker looked around at the empty space that surrounded him, and took out his PDA.

He kissed it, then said, "It's just you and me now."

LATER, AT SAM'S LOCKER…

Sam was angrily throwing books into her locker.

Guys had whistled at her all day, saying she looked hot, and flirting, but she couldn't enjoy it because Danny was angry with her, and he was the guy she really wanted to be with.

"Look, Sam, I'm sorry for blowing up, I just don't want you to get hurt, can I fly you home?" Danny's voice stuttered, from behind the door of her locker.

"Yeah, I over reacted too, I guess, sorry, and yeah, you could fly me home." Sam mumbled, her head still in the locker.

Danny grabbed Sam's backpack, then, went outside, changed into Danny Phantom, and flew her home. The only thing he didn't notice was the flash of a camera.

The Next Day…

Danny woke up, yawned, and stumbled down the stairs. Then blinked and gaped at the picture that lay before him on the able. It was a picture of him and Sam flying home, and underneath it was the caption:

INVISO-BILL HAS A GIRLFRIEND? HER NAME HAS BEEN CONFIRMED AS SAMANTHA MANSON. NEWS REPORT ON CHANNEL 10 TONIGHT AT NINE!

Okay, how was that, readers? I liked it! I'll add a chapter when I get five reviews, not asking for a number of reviews for another chapter ended up getting me no reviews at all, so now I'm doing it, sorry!

Love from Authorgirl818  



	2. All Along

Headliner 

**Chapter 2- All Along**

Sam woke up, and yawned. She almost smiled too, thinking about Danny flying her home. He caught her staring at him (think of show- Fanning the Flames) and smiled back! She almost melted.

She stretched, and then decided to wear a dark purple tube top, with a black crochet shru over that, tight black jeans, and purple boots.

She slumped down the stairs, grabbing her purple backpack from a hook on the wall, and went downstairs to find both of her parents waiting for her. And both of them looked cross.

Her mother was tapping a pink high heeled toe, annoyed, and her head was shaking dramatically. Her father's face was red, and he looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

"Uh, did I miss something? Did somebody die? Did my protest go through? Am I moving to Africa to help baby elephants?" Sam asked.

"No, your protest did NOT go through, and we want to know how you explain this?" Mr. Manson practically yelled, holding up the newspaper.

Sam read the caption and saw the picture, instead of freaking out, her lips twitched, and she almost smiled. "Dad, calm down, DANNY PHANTOM (these words she emphasizes, since they got his name wrong in the news) was just flying me home. He just was being helpful. See you, I have to get to school."

With that, she bolted from the house, before her parents could freak out anymore. She couldn't believe how great this was, her crush and her were supposedly together, PLUS, everyone in Amity knew it, AND Paulina would be steaming, it was like a triple plus!

She was actually smiling when she caught up with Danny and Tucker.

Danny saw Sam jogging up to them, smiling, she hadn't seen the front page article, and she was actually in a good mood for once. He cringed.

Tucker was still pointing at the picture, laughing hysterically, and saying, "Aw, Man! She's not gonna be mad!! HA HA! This is as bad as the picture you have of me proposing to Penny the PDA!"

Danny just cringed even harder and said, "Shut up, Tucker, she's gonna be mad enough, without you making it worse!" He was bright red when Sam bounded up.

"What's wrong, Danny?" She asked sweetly, "I've had the BEST morning."

"Creepy, much, goth girl?" Tucker joked, and Sam actually laughed. Tucker's eyes widened, she had laughed at one of HIS jokes and it wasn't about Paulina. This was incredible.

"Sam, I'm really sorry, I didn't know that- I'm just sorry!" Danny exclaimed, thrusting the paper at her, and then turning himself intangible, just in case she wanted to murder him.

"It's okay, Danny. I don't mind." Sam said, calmly.

Danny blinked, "Uh, excuse me? What have you done with my easily angered best friend?"

"I see it this way- this will kill Paulina, because she's so in LOVE with you, or that half of you, it will be fun to see people's faces at school today, and those two reason's keep me from killing you. Plus I'm dating the cutest ghost in town, so calm down. It'll be okay." Sam explained, blushing slightly when she said the last part.

She checked her watch, "Crap! I'm gonna miss the environmentally aware group meeting! Better go!"

She ran off, leaving a dazed Tucker and Danny behind. A few guys jogged up to them, "Hey, dudes, was that girl Sam Manson?" "Yes. Why?" Danny said hotly.

"Why are you freaking out, dude? Is she your girlfriend? If she is, she's cheating on you with the ghost kid! She's gonna be so popular, plus she made herself all hot, and whoa." The guy said, getting all dazed.

"Yeah, totally, that ghost kid is so lucky." The guys chorused, then ran off to the high school.

Danny was red faced, and annoyed.

"She did look hot." Tucker said, not able to keep the observation in.

Danny punched him, "Yeah, but you can't say that, you're her best friend. But, ya, don't mess with her, cuz I love her to death, and if you hurt her-" Danny stopped, and blushed a color that resembled maroon.

Tucker laughed hard and hit his best friend on the back, "It's okay, I knew it all along, Danny, all along."

Sorry, it took so long! I had to do it today, and when I read all your reviews, I told myself I'd do it right now!

It was a fun chapter! Five reviews and I'll give in chapter 3!

Hope you liked it! REVIEW!!!!!!!


	3. Changed

Headliner 

**Chapter 3- Changed**

Sam Manson couldn't believe what she had just told Danny, so she made up something about some environmental group and ran off. She felt like a total idiot, but she'd live with it.

When she got to the school, she heard whispers, lots and lots of whispers.

"That's Inviso-Bill's girlfriend!"

"I can see why, she's hot!"

"It's not Inviso- Bill, it's Danny Phantom!"

"She's cute! Lucky ghost freak!"

"Whoa, she's dating Danny Phantom?"

The whispers surrounded Sam's blushing form, and she went to her locker, spun the dial, and through her books in, getting ready for her first class.

"So you're the ghost kid's girlfriend?" A guy's voice said. "Yea, what's it to ya?" Sam said, immediately on her guard.

"Nothing, I'm just disspointed. I wanted to take you out on a date myself, but you're taken. When you break up, call me, kay?" He gave her a slip of paper with a phone number scrawled on it. She rolled her eyes, "First priority."

He left, and then her locker was shut with a resounding bang.

"What's the deal?" Sam complained.

Paulina stood there with clenched fists, her normally cute face twisted with anger. "I HATE YOU. I LOVE Inviso- Bill, and you just can steal him from me?? How DARE you?!"

"First, it's Danny Phantom, and second, get over it, witch." Sam smiled sweetly. "Oh, you're in for it, Manson, ohh, you are IN FOR IT."

Paulina saw one of her friends, and ran over. She whispered into the girl's ear, "Make the copies, I didn't think we'd have to resort to this, but put em all over the school."

"Are you sure? It's kind of harsh, I mean, even mean, girl, I don't want to hurt Manson, just wound her pride." The girl looked nervous.

"Just do it." Paulina ordered. The girl nodded and scurried off.

LAST CLASS OF THE DAY, FIVE MINUTES TILL THE BELL…

Paulina grinned at Sam, "You're about to regret it." Sam just rolled her eyes. Tick, tick, tick. 'Come on…' Sam thought.

BRIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!

Sam scurried out of the class, to be greeted by whoops of laughter. "What?" Sam asked, then tears sprung to her eyes. Copies of posters were plastered all over the walls, calling Sam all kinds of horrible names, and making fun of her.

Danny watched this and his eyes turned so green, that Tucker made him go change to Danny Phantom in the guy's bathroom.

Sam's face was stained with tears, and fresh ones were falling down. How could Paulina do this? This was low.

Suddenly the laughter stopped and a scared silence took over.

"WHAT DID YOU DO??? YOU SHALLOW WITCH!!" A voice boomed from behind her.

Sam didn't want to see who was standing up for her, she ran blindly away, tears streaming, right into someone's open arms. She looked up, and there was Danny, in ghost form.

He held her tight, and she cried into his shoulder, then he gently pulled away, and socked Dash, who had been laughing the hardest, square in the nose.

Dash fell to the ground, with a thud.

Paulina scampered over to Danny, "I love you, Inviso- I mean, Danny Phantom! And, I was taking those posters down right when you got here! Honest!"

"I know you did it, Paulina, and I will never be with you, and what you did today, made me want to murder you, so stay AWAY from my girlfriend. All of you freaks, who take joy in being jerks, stay away from my girl!"

Danny was steaming, he grabbed Sam, picked her up bridal style and flew her out of the school.

Ten reviews (I'm upping it, oh yeah!) and I'll make the next chapter!

Love from Authorgirl818

PS: Sorry I upped it, but I just LOVE getting reviews, and I got like twenty when I asked for five, so I want like thirty when I ask for ten!!!


	4. Playing Pretend

**Headliner11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**Chapter 4- Playing Pretend**

As Danny flew Sam up higher and higher, he thought about what he'd said, he'd called her his girl, his girlfriend, and told everyone to stay away from her. But he'd only said it out of anger, right? Wrong, he thought, rolling his eyes at his foolishness, he did like Sam, a lot, that's why he wasn't devastated when he found their picture on the front page.

Clueless dork, he chided himself.

Sam's eyelids fluttered, her eyes still pinkish and puffy from crying, "Danny? Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I freaked out in the school, I just, it hurt to see them being so freakish to you, it wasn't right, and they weren't right." He smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay, Danny, you were being sweet, I'm sorry I freaked out on you. I just couldn't stand it, too many people being jerks to me at once. You know? Did you mean what you said about being your girl?"

Crap, Danny thought, she knew he liked her! He had to cover it up.

"I just wanted it to look real, if someone leaked to the- the press, you know? Not mean anything, you know? Yeah?" Danny rubbed the back of his neck, beads of sweat appearing at his forehead, please don't see through the lie, he thought.

"Oh, okay. Cool. Yeah, cool." Sam said, looking away so he wouldn't see the hurt expression.

Danny landed on top of a hill in the park, "Remember this place?" "Oh yeah, I haven't been here in ages." Sam said, smiling weakly, still sore from her encounter at school. The two teens stretched out and thought of the first time they had been at this place.

FLASHBACK

A young girl, maybe four years old, skipped through the flowers, being careful not to step on any. Her glossy black hair was pulled into pigtails, and a wide smile decorated her cute little face.

She stopped when she saw a black messy haired boy picking flowers, smiling ruefully.

"Hey, punk, stop picking the flowers!"

"I'm not a punk!" The boy yelled.

"Yes you are!" She says, indignantly.

"No, see, look, I'll do anything to prove it to you, please, I don't want a stranger to be mad at me! You could come and kill me or something!" The boy whimpered.

"Okay, put the flowers back. What's your name?" Sam asked.

"Danny. Danny Fenton." The boy said, smiling, "Wait don't we have to kiss and make up? That's what my mommy and daddy do when they fight."

"Okay, I'm Sam, how do we kiss and make up?"

"Like this." Danny said, leaning in, and giving her a quick peck on the lips. Sam blushed, but then asked, "Wanna be best friends?"

"Okay! You can be best friends with Tucker too! He's my other best friend! Cept not my sister, she's a weirdo." Danny said, smiling.

They grabbed hands and skipped to Danny's house.

END FLASHBACK

Sam and Danny sighed happily.

"That was so cute, you were my first real friend. Family doesn't count." Sam smiled at her best friend.

"Yea, you were my first girl best friend." Danny grinned ruefully, "And I won't ever pick flowers from a park again. You scared me. What are we going to do about this Danny Phantom dating you thing?"

"Just pretend, until we get sick of it, then have a fake- up break- up." Sam said, matter of factly.

"Like playing pretend?" Danny said, like a little kid.

"Exactly like playing pretend." Sam grinned.

I know this wasn't the best chapter, but I didn't have a lot of time to write it. Next chapter will be way better! PROMISE! Ten reviews till I do Chaper 5!

--Authorgirl818


	5. Fake it till You Make It

Headliner 

**Chapter 5- Fake it till You Make It**

Sam started off to school, thinking about what was going to happen, other than Paulina trying to kill her, Dash backing Paulina up, and her pretending be Danny Phantom's girlfriend.

She shivered with excitement at the last image, even though Danny could never like her back, it would be fun to play pretend.

"Boo." A voice said from behind her. Sam jumped, and someone laughed behind her.

"Ha, you were sooo scared." Danny Phantom said to her, sticking his tongue out at her. Sam shook her head, "Why are you Danny Phantom?"

"Cuz you're my girlfriend, not that freak, Danny Fenton's, as Dash would say." Danny laughed, and Sam rolled her eyes, "You are sooo dorky." She leaned in close to his face, and he closed his eyes, thinking she was going to kiss him. She slapped him on the arm.

He turned red, "What was that for?" He rolled his eyes. "Because you scared me! I was getting even.

They were nearing Casper High, and Danny said, "Danny Phantom doesn't go to school, so I'm just dropping you off, right?"

Sam nodded. Danny rubbed the back of his neck, and messed with his messy white hair. Sam smiled, she knew he was nervous, "It's okay, nothing to be nervous about, right?" "Yea, sure, of course." Danny stuttered.

They fumbled with each other's hands, and finally got into a comfortable position of Sam holding his hand. Danny's hand was sweaty, and Sam thought, why is he freaking out so much?

Sam shivered, she forgot how cold Danny was in ghost form.

Sam nervously eyed Danny as they walked to school.

"Look it's the ghost kid and his girlfriend!"

"OMG! I didn't think they were really together!"

"Yea, I thought it was just a mistake."

"I don't, he really likes her, you can tell."

"Yea." 

The whispers surrounded them, as they walked to Sam's locker.

"Bye, uh, sweetie. I'll see you tonight right? 8:00?" Danny asked, stuttering, he leaned over, kissed her quickly, and then accidentally stumbled, and fell through the floor.

_Get back in the game, Fenton! Come on, don't make yourself look like a freak in front of the girl you love! Come on, you just looked like an idiot. Prove it to her, that you love her. Wait! I have an idea! _Danny's thoughts were spinning, then something came clear, and he had a great idea.

AFTER SCHOOL…

Sam opened her locker, and inside was a bouquet of red roses, she buried her face in them, and smiled. The card read:

_Thought you looked like you had a bad day. Thought you might need a pick me up._

_XOXOXOXO,_

_Your ghost boy_

Sam grinned, and slid down the lockers. It was fake, but soooo sweet.

She'd thank him tonight, or whenever she next saw him.

"Hey." Danny Phantom's voice came to her.

"Hey, thanks, this was r-really sweet." Sam said, grinning.

He took her hand, this time, easily, and not so awkwardly, and he flew her out of the school.

The girls sighed, he was sooo amazing.

When he took her to the hill, a photographer was waiting.

"So, how's your relationship going?" He asked.

"We're very happy, Sam's the most beautiful, most wonderful, and most understanding person on earth. I'm not ashamed at all to have her as a girlfriend. The only thing I'm scared of is that other guys want her."

"Now, my other question-" He started, but Danny cut him off, "I got a date with my girl, sorry, so we gotta go."

He turned invisible, grabbed Sam's hand, turned her invisible, and flew her away.

The reporter shook his head, "Young love."


	6. It's Not My Fault!

Headliner 

**Chapter 6- It's Not My Fault!**

Paulina's mind was spinning, she didn't know if this was a good idea, but she didn't care. She knew Danny Phantom would save her.

She closed her eyes, and whispered into her phone, "Here we go. I'll prove it to you, Sam and Danny Phantom are JUST FRIENDS. That I'm his real girfriend."

She kept her eyes closed, took three baby steps forward and tipped off the apartment building. She screamed as loud as she could, partially because of fear, and partially because of Danny Phantom.

Two cold hands and arms scooped her up and lowered her gently to the ground. She gasped, and caught her breath.

She grinned thankfully at the glowing green eyes that looked emotionlessly into hers. She shook off the look, and said, "Oh! Thank you SO much, DANNY PHANTOM!"

She was practically shouting. Danny gave her a look, "Why are you shouting, Paul- uh, girl I've never met?"

"It's Paulina, ghost boy, and you won't have any trouble remembering it again, right?" She flirted, running her fingers down his chest.

He gently pushed her hands back, "I've got a girlfriend."

"Yea, I'm here to change that." She said.

She leaned in, stould on her tip toes, and pulled him into a passionate kiss, his eyes widened, and he tried to pull away, he couldn't though. She had snaked her arms around his neck, and was way to close for comfort.

"Mph, Paughlinughssa, ugh, um, ugh." Danny tried to tell her to stop, but she wouldn't.

Finally he pushed her away with force, "Get off me, witch!" He turned and saw a photographer running away.

"You set me up!" He cried, in anguish. 

"But, but, I'm the one you should be with!" She screamed, stomping her foot.

"Get away from me! Leave me alone!" Danny backed away, and flew off.

Paulina huffed, but then thought, this'll be in the paper, and Sam will be ruined.

THE NEXT DAY…

Sam went downstairs, grabbed some wheat toast, and then grabbed the paper, and started to school.

She was munching on the bread, when she read a headline in huge black letters.

DANNY PHANTOM KISSES PAULINA? WAS THERE A BREAK UP, OR IS DP CHEATING??? WATCH CHANNEL FIVE FOR A FULL REPORT AT SEVEN!

Sam spit out the bread, and angrily stomped to school. She was fuming, and when she got to the school, she shoved the paper in her locker, and practically killed a hot guy next to her.

"Where's the fire, uh, person- I- don't- know- but- is- dating- Danny- Phantom?" The boy said, smiling.

Sam grinned weakly, "Not anymore. And it's Sam Manson. Would you care if I kissed you in front of a friend, to annoy him?"

"Not at all, Sam Manson, you're hot." He said, "I'll wait till the guy gets here."

When Danny got there, he started to explain, but Sam cut him off, "I'm SO glad Danny Phantom cheated on me, cuz now I don't feel so bad about, uh?" She looked to the guy for his name, "Josh" he whispered. "Josh!" She said triumphantly.

Then she grabbed his shirt, pulled him forward, and kissed him passionately, WAY more passionately then Paulina had kissed Danny Phantom.

Danny gaped at her, then stumbled into Tucker, who gaped at Sam too. As she was leaning away, she whispered, "Thanks." "Any time." He whispered back, and walked away.

"What was that?" Danny exploded.

"WHAT WAS THIS?" Sam shouted, shoving the paper in his face, and stomping off.

Tucker glanced at the photo and said, "Dude, what did you do? Was this part of the original plan?"

"No, Paulina came over, I saved her from 'tripping' over the edge of a six story building, and she try's to have sex with me with her clothes on."

"Uh, first, EW about the last part, and why didn't you break away?"

"She wouldn't let me, her nails are like claws." Danny said, shuddering.

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't know, but Sam'll never believe me after the huge crush I had on her?"

"Had?"

"Had, I like Sam now, I mean, someone else, who's not Sam. Aw, forget it, you knew right?"

"Yeah, but you need to prove it to her." Tucker concluded.

"Yeah, but how?" danny said, sighing, and leaning against his locker.

"I got an idea." Tucker said, grinning.

**Okay, how was that guys? I liked it okay, I wanted to put in a twist! ******** Anyway… Ten reviews and I'll update! Thanks for all the reviews you've given me before! You guys ROCK!**

**Authorgirl818**


	7. Kiss and Make Up

Headliner 

**Chapter 7- Kiss and Make Up**

Danny Phantom flew lazily over Amity Park, nervously scanning for a reporter, and finally he found one. He flew over to him, and said, "Dude, I'm so in for it. So if you would please print this for me."

Danny handed him a slip of paper, and then flew off.

The reporter read it and rubbed his hands together, this was gonna get him a raise!

The Next Day…

Sam woke up and found an Amity Park Times on her desk. She stretched, yawned, and shuffled over to it.

Her eyes bugged out.

THE AMITY PARK TIMES

HEADLINE: DANNY PHANTOM IN LOVE TRIANGLE

Last night, Danny Phantom flew over to a reporter patrolling the grounds for a story. He handed him this note, we haven't changed it one word, because for once a star's letter seemed to be real, but read it and see what you think: 

Sam, and everybody else in Amity reading this letter,

I messed up, big time, and I'm trying to make it right. So right now in front of the whole town, I wanna say something, Paulina set me up. She grabbed me and held me into a kiss, and wouldn't let me go. I had to push her off of me! Her nails were razor sharp and I still have the red marks to prove it. But, as I pulled away, I saw a photographer scampering off. She had set me off, and I hate her for it.

To Sam,

I am SO sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Event though we were only fake dating, yea I know everybody, we were only FAKE dating, (GASP), I think I might love you. For real. I did the whole time, that's why it was so easy to "pretend" I loved you. And I hope you love me back, for real. You're a great girl, Sam Manson, and I'd hate to lose you over some girl who just wanted me to be famous, cough, Paulina, cough.

Your Ghost Boy,

Danny Phantom

Sam's eyes watered, and she put her hand over her heart. She couldn't believe he'd do something so wonderful, but what if this was some newspaper trick?

"I can't believe it. It's probably some dumb newspaper trick." She murmured, tracing the fabric pattern of her bedspread.

"It's not." Danny's voice said to her from her window, holding the original piece of paper, "The paper gave it back to me, after they were done typing it."

"But- why did you say that?" Sam stuttered.

"I said it because it's true." He grinned bashfully at her.

"_Whatever." _Sam said, "So you're honestly saying you're in LOVE with me?"

"Yea, I mean, yes, and now would be the time for you to tell me if you…" He blushed.

Sam laughed gently, and smiled, and said, "You'll have to wait for my answer."

She was going to really mess with him on this, because of that whole kissing Paulina thing.

"Alright." Danny said, and he flew away, waving at her.

He didn't doubt she loved him, she looked to happy.

LATER, AT TUCKER'S HOUSE….

"Dude, did it work?" Tucker said, grinning eagerly.

"She wouldn't tell me if she loved me back." Danny said, rolling his eyes.

"She's totally messing with you, because you kissed Paulina! That's priceless, she's getting you back!" Tucker laughed, and continued, "That's SO Sam!"

"I know, it's driving me crazy!" Danny rubbed the back of his neck with a sweaty hand.

"Did she look happy when you told her, or like she wanted to put off her answer, nervously?" Tucker quizzed Danny.

"A little of both?" Danny guessed.

"Aw come on dude, you had to have noticed." Tucker complained.

"I don't know!" Danny shot back.

"Oh, dude, uh, I have a little confession to make, heh, ha, ha." Tucker laughed nervously.

"What?" Danny asked, curiously.

"I'm dating Jazz." He said, quickly.

"YOU'RE WHAT?????" Danny exploded.

"Ha ha, gotta go, to the bathroom, ya!" Tucker ran to the bathroom and locked himself inside, and then climbed out the window, and ran for his life.

I'm sorry, but I wanted to make the the story a little longer….

I liked Tucker's confession though, it was kinda cute:-)

Whatdya think? Fifteen reviews, oh ya, I'm upping it again!

I'm sorry it took me sooo long, but the computer wouldn't let me put another chapter, sorry!

Authorgirl818


	8. Ecstatic

Headliner 

**Chapter 8- Ecstatic**

Sam wrote the note in perilous silence, she couldn't help it, she was so nervous, she knew he loved her, but was he serious?

She didn't care, she had needed to get this off her chest for a long time.

She reread the note one last time, and sealed it in a lavender envelope.

_Dear Danny,_

_I've missed seeing you, when I was angry, I was always wishing to see you. Seeing you with Paulina and Valerie was enough to kill me, and knowing you love me gives me so much happiness, you don't know how much. You were so sweet, sending me that letter. I couldn't believe I wasn't dreaming. Danny, I'm taking a deep breath and taking the plunge, and the chance, I love you. More than you'll ever know, I love you, so, so much._

_Yours,_

_Sam_

Sam took a deep breath, would he think she was a stalker? Would he think, what if? She pushed the thoughts away. She walked over to Danny's house, taking slow breaths the whole way.

Her heart was lodged in her throat, and her stomach was doing cartwheels.

She climbed to the window (on a ladder) and saw he wasn't there, thank goodness, and crawled through.

She laid the note on his pillow, and scrambled out of the house, yelling at a servant who had taken the ladder to the house, to take it back to the Manson Mansion.

As she was walking home, she ran into Tucker.

"Hey, Sam. Did you tell him?"

"Sort of, I left him a note." She smiled, and gave Tucker a quick hug, "Wish me luck."

She ran back to her house to watch Dead Teacher V.

At Danny's House…

Danny flew into his window, and wearily collapsed onto a chair. He had just fought Skulker and wasn't in the mood for anything.

He yawned, sighed, and then walked over to his bed.

He saw the letter, and his name in neat tiny letters.

He jumped onto the bed, and ripped the letter open.

He read the letter, read it again, and again. He smiled, he laughed, he jumped up and down, his mom yelled at him to stop making an in house earthquake.

Jazz came in and asked, "What's up, Danny? You look like you just learned you won a million dollars!"

"I did better than that." He laughed, and jumped up and down again.

He tossed the letter to his sister, she read it quicky, and smiled warmly.

"Great job, Danny. I'm happy for you."

Jazz shook her head, "and Tucker told you…"

"Yeah, and if he hurts you, I'll kill him." Danny said, growing serious, and shooting a green ball out the window, blowing a hole in someone's wall.

"Oops." He snickered, and then grabbed the letter from his sister.

"What are you gonna do about it, are you gonna go to her house, or wait till you see her at school?" Jazz asked, curiously, plus she wanted to get off the subject of Tucker.

"Yea, that's a good idea, I'm going over right now." Danny leapt through the window (he went intangible) and started flying to Sam's house.

"Ecstatic, dork, but still, extremely ecstatic." Jazz giggled, and watched her love struck brother fly to the Manson Mansion.

Whatdya think? I know it was short, but I'm gonna finish it next chapter I think…

TEN REVIEWS AND I'LL UPD8!!!

Love, Authorgirl818


	9. Believe it

Headliner 

**Chapter 9- Believe It**

Sam sat at her desk, and smiled, a warm and happy smile. It drooped wearily, at the thought of the walk over to Danny's and leaving the letter.

She refused to let herself get excited and put herself in a position where her heart would get ripped out. She would NOT let him hurt her, and do a dance on her heart.

She sat in her computer chair, and leaned her head back.

She sighed. Each minute was like an eternity.

"I love him so, so, sooo much." She whispered.

"What am I gonna do???" She whispered.

"I need a vacation." She said, almost laughing, but not, because it was so true.

"Where do you wanna go? I could take you there." A voice said, laying cold hands on her shoulders.

Sam jumped a mile, calmed herself, and turned around, daring herself to smile.

"Why would you take me there?" Sam asked, twirling a strand of raven black hair.

"Because." Danny said childishly.

"Because, why, Danny Phantom?" She asked, grinning.

"Because. I love you." He said it easily and simply.

Danny's voice shook, he pushed the nervousness away. He had to tell her. He knew she loved him.

He needed to hear her say it, he was practically begging for it. But she didn't say it.

What would she say?

When would she say something???

"That's good." She said, grinning.

"Why?" Danny mimicked her.

"Because." She mimicked.

"Because why, Sam Manson?" Danny remembered her saying it to him.

"Because. I love you." She said, a slight blush creeping into her pale cheeks.

He grinned, laughed a little, and threw his arms around Sam. He smiled like he'd never smiled. He was ecstatic. He spun her around.

He lifted her, sparkling blue eyes looking into lilac colored eyes.

And then, he didn't know what to do. So she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

And she said, laughing through the kiss, "I can't believe it."

"Believe it, Sam. I love you."

So what did yall think? Was it good? 10 reviews and I'll make another story about Danny Phantom and Sam Manson love. If you want me to write another story, then please tell me what you wanna hear in the review. Thanks, y'all! Love you guys!

--Authorgirl818—


End file.
